This invention relates to a filter comprising a substantially planar filter element formed of a pleated filter paper or nonwoven web disposed in a filter housing.
German Utility Model No. DE-U 92 09,362 discloses a filter device for filtering gases and/or liquids. This filter device consists of a filter element having a pleated filter medium, a holding frame into which the filter element can be inserted, and a base body into which the holding frame is inserted. The amount of waste material resulting from the replacement of the filter element is said to be reduced by the configuration of a holding frame.
A disadvantage of the known filter, however, is that the holding frame, as an additional component, increases the cost of such a filter. Moreover, the holding frame requires additional space which is lost from the filtration-active surface of the filter medium.
Additionally, German Utility Model No. DE-U 91 16,747 discloses a filter with a filter cartridge disposed in a filter housing. Here, again, the filter element is a pleated filter medium. The filter element is disposed in a frame. This frame is snapped into a holding frame.
Here too, a disadvantage is that a plurality of components is needed, which makes it expensive to manufacture such a filter.